


Not Over You

by Redlair



Series: Pretty Please [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Seungwoo is whipped, Seungyoun's annoying, What am I doing, unconsciously and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Yea, they make up sometimes. And sure, they make out among other things. Or maybe it's just young love. Seungyoun is exactly the brat you expect him to be and Seungwoo just doesn't realize things.





	Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Didn't expect myself to post twice today. Well, here's this: where Seungwoo is pretty much oblivious. Not quite, but you get the point. Seungyoun is just earnest in his ways and Seungwoo's not reading the signs right. If there are any though...?
> 
> For context: Seungyoun is in his last year of university and Seungwoo's got a full-time job wearing suits.

[♫](https://soundcloud.com/koieies5430/sets/not-yet) [right click - open in a new tab]

It’s not a routine or maybe it is. Seungwoo doesn’t really know. But there are times when it seems that the feelings of lust just floods over both of them, and maybe that’s what they’ve settled into. Something like friends with benefits, because no, they don’t always fuck and more often than not, they’ve been respecting each other’s boundaries.

But sometimes, he supposes that there’s poor self-contol in there somewhere when they’re kissing right behind the closed door the moment they get in with teeth knocking against each other and hands busy trying to strip whatever layer the other is wearing.

“Off. Get off.”

It’s not smooth and everything’s a bit too rushed to be considered love making, but it’s enough when Seungyoun’s hand is down in pants touching his dick, wanking him while they’re still kissing.

Seungwoo thinks he’s somewhere between a muffled cry and sigh when Seungyoun’s lips are busy kissing and brushing the contours of his neck and clavicle line with another hand caressing his hard abdomen before settling onto his sensitive spots behind his back.

“Careful.”

It’s a warning. Seungwoo has work and he can’t bare to have an obvious hickey down his neck. Although it’s not the first time that Seungyoun has left one because the other never seems to listen and Seungwoo can’t do anything to stop the other when he’s so reduced to nothing but yearning under the other’s touch. They’ll fade, and if anyone ever questions his sex life, he just needs to show them what’s there excluding the concealer. 

Things end after a mutual hand job and some intensive kissing. Seungwoo’s sure his lips are probably twice the size they usually are with the amount of forceful kissing and biting that Seungyoun likes. He doesn’t miss the unwavering stare the other gives him after when he catches the other looking at him by the mirror.

Seungyoun’s always the one ending it. Abrupt in his acts, he turns away first heading towards the showers. Seungwoo wonders if the neighbours ever hear anything. He hopes the walls aren’t too thin, and he can’t be more surprised when Seungyoun comes back out from the bathroom (still haven’t showered) to only drag him inside.

———

There are some things that irks Seungwoo. Maybe it’s the way how the other could be so rude at times. It’s called poor habits. That’s what it is.

The amount of dishes piling at the sink that never gets washed, and the leftover cereal on the table. Nothing’s ever put in place, and it’s always Seungwoo picking things up, putting them the way they should be. He’s orderly, and Seungyoun borderlines along messy and clean depending on the time and mood.

He can only sigh and mutter the other’s name in disdain when he sees the mess again. He’s not cleaning it up this time.

“Seungyoun, clean up after yourself. For the last time, I’m not your housekeeper!”

“I’m busy!”

As if. Seungyoun’s busy in his room playing some kind of Nintendo game on the TV and Seungwoo could hear the irritated shouts the other gives out whenever he’s losing. He probably is. He deserves it. Being a mess and for being so irresponsible in creating the constant mess in the kitchen.

When Seungyoun comes to apologize later, Seungwoo’s out. He’s not home, but Seungwoo returns to find the mess discarded and the kitchen and dining table wiped clean. The garbage is thrown out with new plastic bags in their respective containers and the windows open for fresh air to come in.

Seungwoo knows that the other is sorry. There are times that the littlest things bother them. The annoying bits of each other that neither of them could stand.

Later that night when Seungyoun comes knocking into his room than just barging in like the way he usually does, Seungwoo lets him in after the verbal apology and the snuggle in bed together.

———

This is not to say that Seungwoo’s always the submissive one. They switch up things by occasion, and sometimes he lets Seungyoun take control of the pace they’re going at with a vibrator in his butt with a cock ring on. Seungyoun has a smirk on his face with the controller in his hands and Seungwoo’s hands are chained above him and he’s willing to lose and melt to whatever Seungyoun gives him. He’ll whine, and cry but it’ll end with Seungyoun coming over smooching him with kisses all over at the end of the day.

“You’re so pretty. So pretty.”

Or in times like now, where roles have been reversed and Seungyoun’s pale skin is all battered and red from all the arousal and touching.

“Let me cum.”

His voice breaks and its a definite cry and Seungwoo wants to coo at how the other’s being such a baby. Seungyoun sounds wreck and broken but it’s all too good and he’s so tired. It’s the overstimulation after too many blowjobs to the cock ring, to some thrusting in the behind and still, Seungwoo still hasn’t let him come.

“You sure?”

“You fucking sadist!”

There’s the annoying high-pitched laugh in the air before Seungwoo takes the cock ring off and Seungyoun’s dick is still painfully red and still throbbingly hard.

“Want to fuck me?”

Seungwoo gives the other a laugh when Seungyoun flips him over in a matter of seconds. The other’s grip tight against his slender hips before the other pushes in.

Seungwoo pretends not to hear when Seungyoun comes moaning out his name. It’s not the usual, and Seungyoun doesn’t have any intentions of leaving feeling all cold like the way he used to.

———

They’re not dating. They’re definitely not dating, yet Seungwoo is sure that he knows what Seungyoun likes from the type of sandwiches the other likes to the music and brands that Seungyoun attends his attention to.

It’s roommate privilege. With the bonus of some making out when either of them feels in a certain mood, but not once has it been like this.

Seungwoo’s busy on his laptop typing away and Seungyoun’s doing something else that Seungwoo doesn’t for when he feels the sudden peck on his cheek. When he turns around, he expects for an explanation. But there isn’t one but another peck again, but this time on his forehead this time, and Seungwoo thinks that Seungyoun’s just bored, playing with him. 

“What’s this?”

“Just felt like giving you some kisses.”

“Out of the blue?”

Seungyoun doesn’t answer but sends him a little smile. He’s not going to say anything and unwillingly, Seungwoo’s put into this game. A game where Seungyoun participates whenever he chooses and Seungwoo always pulled in to participate.

———

Considering that they’re still single, and very much roommates turned best friends turned fuck buddy at some point to friends with benefits, it still doesn’t mean they’re exclusive.

The only thing exclusive to them is their moments in bed and friendship. They’re still free to go out and date.

And tonight’s just that when Seungwoo announces that he’s booked for a dinner with a colleague from work. He’s not even wearing anything remotely too attractive. A pair of slacks to go with a decent collared shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned and some sneakers to call it casual. The hair isn’t styled and Seungwoo knows he needs a haircut soon with the way his fringe covers his sight, a slight nuisance.

“I’ll be back.”

“Bring back some chips after.”

Seungyoun doesn’t look at him when Seungwoo shouts a bye. But he does stare back at the door when the door closes shut with the sound of the locking clicking into its slots from the outside.

There’s a sigh, and a little thinking, and Seungyoun wonders where in their relationship, has he stepped out of,and into boundaries, he’s not comfortable with.

The date goes well. Seungwoo’s not sure about going on a second one though. Sejun is handsome and friendly, but Seungwoo thinks that they’ll probably be better off as friends. It’s not that they’re not compatible, but there’s a feeling of home somewhere else, and he doesn’t feel the need to have a replacement of anything he doesn’t permanently have.

When he heads home, Seungwoo finds Seungyoun still in the living room busy on his laptop. It’s the final paper, or whatever it is that Seungyoun’s actually working on.

“My chips?”

“I’ve got them.”

Seungyoun catches the flying bag of party sized Doritos, the perfect size for a grown man like himself.

“You’re the best.”

Seungwoo doesn’t know if that’s meant for the chips or for him. The smile that Seungyoun has when he’s talking to him about his research is unnecessary bright and Seungwoo forgets how much a nerd the other is. Biochemistry. A+++

———

“You still don’t get it?”

It’s not even cryptic. Seungyoun rolls his eyes but Seungwoo doesn’t miss how the other’s still looking at him teasingly, albeit tiredly however.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Yea. There’s something on your face.”

The reply is sarcastic. But Seungwoo knows there must be something he’s missing because Seungyoun’s looking him so earnestly, and it resembles the many gazes the other has been giving him these day. Something about looking so sincere and earnest for some reason, and Seungwoo doesn’t know what to make of them.

“No, tell me. What is it? I don’t get it. I don’t get the change in your behaviour these days.”

Seungwoo’s stupid. That’s what.

“Have I made it any more obvious?”

Seungwoo wants to think. Obvious? The obvious change was clearly the change in mood these days in that Seungyoun seemed to be happier for some reason, and Seungwoo does not know what, why, how or where that’s happening.

Seungyoun closes in until his lips are hovering against Seungwoo’s lips and Seungwoo thinks that they’re probably just going to kiss. Like the many hundred of times they’ve done and at this point, Seungwoo has stopped questioning the purpose and meaning of them. He’s been so used to Seungyoun randomly kissing him, making out with him and whatnot, that it all feels too normal to think of it as weird. He’s not against it either, the other’s soft lips against his own, he embraces every little smile or laugh let out when Seungyoun finds something amusing or funny.

“I like you.”

It’s a simple kiss. Just one peck. No further missing out, and for whatever reason, Seungwoo almost whines when the kiss is cut too short, and too soon. And then he realizes.

Seungyoun likes him. Their actions had moved on from mutual to perhaps even platonic and now that Seungyoun has confessed to him, it only feels natural and right. It explains the gaze that the other gives him at times, and the countless times that Seungyoun had told him that he’s too cute or lovely, which he had brushed off way too many times. That was garbage talk.

But now, it all made sense. He sees the light. There’s a pause in the air. Seungyoun waits for a response, but maybe because Seungwoo is still processing, and Seungyoun’s face darkens in regret when Seungwoo doesn’t have anything to say yet. Perhaps it’s a mistake, he had thought too far of their relationship and of his feelings.

“I’m so sorry-but are you seriously laughing right now? Can’t you see the situation? This is inappropriate right now, hello!?-”

Seungyoun pulls away and maybe his eyes are turning red for the potential rejection when Seungwoo shakes his head and even has the audacity to laugh. Seungyoun's so dramatic. He's fallen for such a dramatic person. Then the smiles comes out again and Seungyoun doesn’t know what to expect.

“I like you too.”  
“You-what?”

Seungyoun is relieved, glad and grateful. God had decided to bless him by not making this a painful, one-sided love.

“You know, you look at me like I’m so kind of star or something being so awe-struck, and I’m here wondering here all by myself, thinking that I’m so kind of alien or something with the way you’re looking at me so fascinated.”

“Good. You do have a nice face. Now kiss me back.”

Seungyoun tastes salty and cheesy like the chips he’s just been munching on. It’s probably not the sweetest taste than the many fruits and sweets they eat sometimes, but it’ll make do. They’re not chasing fantasy but reality and Seungwoo thinks that he has to admit, that for all the times that Seungyoun is a total brat, way too spoiled by him than he thinks he should be, Seungwoo likes Seungyoun just the way he is.

Messy, dramatic but still sincere and cute in his ways. Plus, the bonus points for being a good fuck in bed.

“You wanna?” Seungyoun’s hands are on his wrist and his eyes are waggling, raised and suggestive. Seungwoo doesn’t even have to look to know that Seungyoun’s feeling horny again. The other’s always easily aroused and the first to be turned on.

“Go away. You’re annoying.”


End file.
